Welcome To the Jungle
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: Bwen story. After a fight with Animo Gwen starts acting strangely causing her and Ben to crash into the African Jungle. Some alternate timeline things
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and any vampires elves gorgons robots aliens or anything else out there, It's time for another Bwen story. You know, the idea I do not own Ben 10 GOD knows how much better the series would be if I did. I hope I do not get sued. I also don't own Spartans.**

"At last, I have discovered the secret to the ultimate army! One problem still remains. I need a test subject. Luckily I have an entire village of test subjects to use, Provided that that TENNYSON BRAT doesn't show up." As soon as the crazy scientist finished his hammy monologue alarms and sirens started to go off. "I just HAD to open my big fat mouth!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." The Teen hero said as he slammed down the Omnitrix and in a green flash he became "Four Arms!"

"A little gun ho, sweetie? Gwen said

"Oh come on, just the two of us fighting Animo? It's just like old times."

"You mean besides us being in China?" the redhead giggled

"Right, except for that." The hero said

The lab was pretty standard for Animo, not very well decorated. Test animals in cages everywhere. It was pretty dark; not well lit.

"Maybe this will help enhance the nostalgia!" The doctor shouted as a giant mantis man crawled into the room. It was horrible looking but with a strange beauty to it. The monster charged the cousins with its bladed arms extended. Ben attacked the monster, but it was much quicker than the alien.

"This thinks knows kung-fu." Ben said

"That's new" Gwen said jumping into the action. She charged her hands with pink energy with her and Ben double teaming the monster they won easily. When the fight was over

"You haven't beaten me yet." The Doter said grabbing an unusual ray gun "My new mutant ray is powerful enough to work on humans. Say goodbye to your old life and hello to your life serving me!"

As the crazy old man fired Gwen without thinking pushed her boyfriend out of the way, getting hit by the blast. He tried firing again but this time the weapon exploded.

"You are going to suffer for that one." Ben said as he used the Omnitrix to become "RATH!"

"Oh Shit!"

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, DOCTOR ALOYSIUS JAMES ANIMO! YOU DO NOT MESS WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" the tiger man said as he jumped the scared old man he was about to beat the doctor to a pulp.

"BEN, I'm alright!" The redhead shouted. "The laser didn't seem to do anything."

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY!" The tiger man said

"I would like to go to jail now, please..." The Doctor whimpered

"No problem." The two said at the same time

When the two are on route back home in their spaceship the Rustbucket III Ben noticed that Gwen was acting strangely.

"You alright, sweetie?"

"I'm fine." Gwen said, obviously lying. Her ears got itchy at first which did not seam like a big deal. Then her stomach started to churn really hard, she was getting muscle cramps and a massive headache, and finally, it stared to seem like she's going into a seizure.

Ben decided to put the ship on autopilot and see what was wrong with Gwen. He placed a hand on the redhead's forehead she was burning up.

"Gwen, you need a doctor now!" The hero said with concern.

"I'm fine Ben don't worry about me." Gwen said getting up. But before anything else could happen, something snapped inside of Gwen. Suddenly she was acting like a wild animal in a panic. She frantically ran to the front of the ship. Seeing the windows, she seemed to think that they were a way out. The redheaded hero started jumping in clawing at them smashing the console in the process.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked, but the redhead only growled in response. Before Ben could get her away from the ship's controls they were almost completely destroyed and the ship was headed into African rain-forest; about to crash. Ben forced his girlfriend into her seat belt. Ben barely managed to land the ship in a survivable fashion. There was a big hole in the ship now, but it wasn't beyond repair. "Are you all right, Gwen?" He did not get a reply Gwen was too busy struggling to get out of her seat belt. Eventually she seemed to figure out how to undo it.

Gwen wasted no time running away she went through one of the holes and seemed to disappear immediately. Ben was flabbergasted. He had no idea what was going on with his cousin "Whatever is wrong I will fix it; I have to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and any vampires elves gorgons robots aliens or anything else out there, It's time for another Bwen story. You know, the idea I do not own Ben 10 GOD knows how much better the series would be if I did. I hope I do not get sued. I also don't own Spartans.**

Ben was running after her. 'Where is she going? Why is she running?' Ben was barley keeping up when he tripped. He looked down and saw that the culprit was Gwen's skirt. 'OKAY, Gwen got really sick, then she freaked out and crashed the ship, and now she's streaking around Africa. What is going on?' When Ben got up he had lost Gwen. 'This is so strange.'

Ben started thinking back to the time when he first knew he was in love with his cousin, Gwen. It was back when they were ten going on eleven during their first summer vacation together. It was during the wedding with Joel and Camile. Ben hated it at first, but then Gwen taught him how to dance. It was wonderful moving close together, smelling her sweet scent - like wild flowers - seeing into her emerald eyes for the first time. It was the first time he had ever seen Gwen as not his geeky cousin, but a beautiful girl about to become a woman in a few short years. He could tell he was in love immediately, but he was nervous on what to do about it. Ben was never good at approaching girls before, and this was not just any girl; it was Gwen. The next day was the day of the wedding; Gwen came out in a beautiful dark blue dress. Ben's breath was taken away when he saw her. Later, after some interesting diversions from the wedding, the bride was throwing the bouquet. To everyone's surprise, Gwen caught it, and later Ben caught the garner. The two were told to take a photo together. Gwen kissed her cousin on the cheek as it was being snapped and whispered "I love you Ben."

Ben was looking around. 'Where could Gwen be? Where am I? Okay, now I'm lost... Alright, no problem; I have handled things like this before, and Gwen and I took a survivors course together so it might be okay.' Then Ben heard a rustle in the shrubs. 'Okay, noting to worry about. Just a leopard... Unless it's a mother with cubs then I'm toast.' But the creature attacked Ben before he could react. It soon had Ben pinned. 'Can't believe that after everything this is what takes me out: a wild animal. Not Vilgax. Not Ghostfreak, Hex, Argragor or even the Forever knights... Life just sucks: period.'

But the hero looked up to see that his attacker was Gwen, but she looked strange. Her eyes had slit shaped pupils, her ears were now cat's ears and on top of her head it made her look beautiful; in an exotic way. Her hair had stripes that were a darker orange than the rest and it looked much thicker. There were short fangs sticking out of her mouth which would have been cute on their own. There were claws on her fingers that were digging into him. Ben was not sure about them. Her feat had become large cat paws which was just weird, and a long sleek tail that matched her hair; it was beautiful. Over all she looked great. Also... she was totally naked. The hero tried to avoided looking at her body, but it was hard with him pinned. Gwen stared purring and rubbed her head against her boyfriend's neck.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Ben asked.

But his response was "…Mew!" It might have meant yes. Then Gwen stared licking Ben's face.

"Okay, then. Can you let me up?" The cat-girl complied with Ben. As she got up, he noticed black pads on her fingers and palms. 'Those look cute. Now what do I do? I got to get her back to the ship. It's the best shelter around.' The hero started walking and Gwen started to follow him on all fours. 'OK she seams to know who I am. That's good. I would be heartbroken if she did not.' He made his way to the downed ship, but Gwen would not enter it.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

Gwen made gestures that somehow Ben knew what she meant. There was something bad in the ship.

"What do you mean?"

As if to answer the question, a chimpanzee started to come out. Chimps are savage hunters in real life, not those cute things you see on TV. 'He's probably after food. It looks like an older chimp'

"Okay, Gwen, stand your ground. Show no fear and he might not attack."

Gwen crouched down in a pouncing pose in response. She then started to snarl. The chimp just stared at the two of them. Slowly it approached the two. Ben started reaching for his Omnitrix, but Gwen lunged at the ape; scaring it off. She then started to rub her body on her lover's leg just as a normal house cat would.

"Do you think there are more in there?" Ben asked.

Gwen made a sound that seemed to mean no, so the hero cautiously walked into the remains of the ship. It seamed to be mostly okay inside. The Chimp did not seem to be able to open anything too important. He went up to the damaged console; Gwen had totaled it during her freak out; even the commutations were down.

"Well we're stuck here Gwen." Ben said but Gwen was outside scratching a tree; marking territory. She seemed to be happy to be staying here for a while. 'Okay, think bout this; Gwen is a cat, we're stranded in Africa with no way to send an S.O.S., we have food and water for a few days, the ship could be a good shelter but a better one might be in order.' Gwen seemed to have wandered off.

It was not long before Gwen came back with some kind of freshly killed lizard in her mouth. 'She must have gone hunting.' Gwen walked right up to Ben and tried to offer it to him. 'I think am supposed to take the lizard and eat some of it.' Ben thought. 'That's gross.' He tried to turn down the meal, but Gwen looked insulted. So he picked the thing up and took a bite. He cringed a little when he tasted it. Gwen then pressed her lips against Ben's. Luckily, she did not have cat breath.

Later that night Gwen was curled up on Ben's lap as they sat in front of a fire, which Ben made. Fire was a good deterrent for keeping animals away, and if he was right, there was enough for a while longer. Gwen was so cute curled up; Ben could not help but stroke her like a cat, which made her start to purr.

"Wonder where Kevin is?" Ben asked "Maybe, still at the auto show with Julie..."

"I'm still at the auto show, mom." The long haired boy said into the phone "Yes, I'm with Julie. Sorry, I got to go; she's back."

Kevin just looked at his girlfriend. She always looked amazing to him. She was not like most girls; Julie got guy stuff. In fact the auto show was her idea, before Gwen and Ben disappeared on them.

"Are you sure they're alright?" Julie asked.  
"I told you, Kitten; Ben and Gwen do this all the time."  
"I know, but they normally call first." She said.  
"Like when they went to Greece?"  
"... Good point." Julie said "How did Will Harangue find out first?"  
"I don't know."

There was a commotion; the two saw it was Gwen's pet alien named Ship. He spotted the two and went over to them. He seemed worried.

"What's he doing here?" Julie asked

"I don't know; let me try to calm him down." Kevin picked up the blob. "It's okay, Ship. We're Gwen's friends."

The small alien seemed to calm down but it was still trying to communicate with the couple.  
"Ship! Ship ship. Ship!"  
"Why would they leave him behind?" Julie asked  
"They probably left early in the morning, Ship is not a morning person, err, blob."

"Okay; then you try to keep him out of trouble I will get us some cheese dogs?" Julie said getting up

"You got it, honey." Kevin said "You don't find a girl like that every day."

Back in Africa, Ben was trying to get some sleep, but the affectionate cat-girl wasn't letting him.

"Gwen, I'm tired. We can play in the morning."  
The redhead continued to nuzzle her boyfriend.  
"Not now, Gwen."  
"Are you…my mate?" The cat girl asked surprising Ben he shot straight up and stared at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and any vampires elves gorgons robots aliens or anything else out there, It's time for another Bwen story. You know, the idea I do not own Ben 10 GOD knows how much better the series would be if I did. I hope I do not get sued. I also don't own Spartans. Oh and FYI we are not flowing the cannon timeline completely. **

"What did you say?" The hero asked amazed.

"Are you my mate?" Gwen asked once more.

"Gwen you can speak." Ben said he was thrilled.

"Can you say anything else?" he asked. All Gwen did, however, was mew and nod her head in response Ben slapped his forehead, thinking he'd gotten some progress out of her, and yet everything went back to square one. 'OK that was interesting maybe she will speak again if I answer?'

"Yes I'm you're mate." Gwen meowed happily and pounced on her boyfriend. She stared nuzzling Ben's face. Gwen stared purring happily. Ben stared to pat the cat-girl's head and back, hen he scratched the girl behind the ears. What am I doing this is Gwen and I'm treating her like a cat. Ben thought to himself his thoughts were interrupted when Gwen stared grinding Ben. He took notice right away causing him to yelp. Gwen got startled and jumped off of him clinging to a nearby tree. Its wrong Gwen's not herself right now. Ben thought. But it was hard seeing his beautiful girlfriend naked like that.

Ben decided he needed to cool off, so he got up and headed into the ship. He headed to a nearby waterfall well at least they were in a nice part of the jungle. He striped down to his green briefs. He slowly wadded into the cool water. It was nice to relax after such a long confusing day. Gwen is a cat-girl but was she still Gwen underneath the cat personality. 'How do we get out of here? Well were never leaving ship behind anymore; no matter how much he wants to sleep.' Ben did not know that Gwen was fallowing him.

Gwen wanted by the water side she wanted to be with her mate but she was not shire about going to into the water after him. Gwen started to test the waters it was not that cold so she went in. She was careful not to alert her mate's attention. He did not seem to notice the cat girl as she quietly approached him.

Surprised he hero shouted out "Gwen!"

The redhead went for Ben's shorts and ripped them off.

"Hey you got those for me!"

The redhead ran off with the undergarments. Ben garbed his pants and ran after his girlfriend. Ben chased after her through the jungle. Gwen was enjoying the game of cat and mouse, more than Ben was. Suddenly she put the shorts down and ran off into the jungle tired of the game. The Confused hero picked them up and said "They are completely destroyed."

It was getting dark before Gwen returned from hunting she had a pig in her mouth. She was struggling to drag it in to the campsite. Ben looked at her, was she really just a wild animal now?

"I see you brought diner."

Gwen mewed happily.

Ben cooked up some of the pig for himself but Gwen had hers raw. After dinner the two lovers yawned deeply "You're tired, too?" Ben asked

"yes." The Redhead said

"Come on time for bed then." The two went in the remains of the ship and Ben sealed off the holes with what he could. The hero laid down on the blanks in pillow that they had on the ship in case they needed them. Gwen curled right up to Ben and started purring. The two were soon asleep.

In the mooring Gwen was the first to wake up, the cat-girl was confused. 'Ben is my mate but he dos not want to mate with me? If he is my mate then why doesn't he look or act like me? I should ask him.' So the redhead attempted to wake her sleeping boyfriend. She nuzzled him but he just made a groaning noise. She then got mad and sank her claws into Ben's shoulder.

Ben gave a small scream when he woke up "I'm being attacked." He looked up at Gwen for a few minutes he was not sure at first yesterday really happened. But after staring at those ears for a few moments he realized that it had to be true. "Ouch, well good morning too you Gwen."

"Why don't you look like me?" The read head asked demanding an answer.

"What do you mean? I look like you." The confused hero said

"Then where is you're tail?" She asked "Why don't you act like me?"

"Gwen. You're talking." 'Okay, better answer her questions now she's paying action.' "You were not always like this. There was an accident yesterday turning you into a Feline Humanoid"

"Is that why you will not mate with me?"

"Part of it, I'm not sure its right to do that. Because I didn't know for sure that you are still you, and not a cat. Also this is not the time or place for it."

"Yes I'm me. I just don't like acting human any more."

"But you are talking right now."

"Yes and hating it. But I need to right now."

"Oh I understand. It would be difficult for you to communicate these concerns non-verbally. Don't worry Gwen. I will fix it. I will get you back to normal."

Gwen started crying and said "No." and she ran off through an opining.

"What did I say?" the hero groaned

This is all so confusing. 'Gwen is a cat, but we just had a normal conversation. She doesn't want to be normal again that makes no sense. Maybe this is all a bad dream? It's too real to be a dream. What to do? Maybe I should leave and get help. Ship and Julie are probably worried sick about Gwen by now. With Jetray I could be home and back in no time and bring Ship with me. But with the way Gwen is acting they would probably freak each other out. I shouldn't leave yet, I needed here. Maybe I should track Gwen down.' Ben started messing with the Omnitrix and tried to become one of the old aliens. After a few minutes, he managed to get the alien he wanted to become. He slammed the dial down and become Wiled Mutt, making roar that could have been him trying to say it out loud.

Back at Bellwood Kevin was almost ready to pull his hair out. 'How does Gwen stand this thing?' Ship was still showing up and bothering Kevin at his house.

"Ship… ship … ship" He was saying weal bouncing around.

"I don't know what happened to Gwen."

"Gwen …" The green blob said surprising the mechanic

"Can you say my name too?"

" Moron!"

Kevin heard laughing from the doorway, the black haired guy turned and he saw Julie and Chamcaster standing there. Charmcaster was another former villain; she was there friend now ever science she saved her people. She, Julie and Gwen have been like the three amigos.

"Well that's what Gwen calls you." Charm joked

"Very funny did either of you hear from the happy couple?" The young man asked.

"No, and Cooper hasn't either."

"How about gramps?" He asked.

"No, he just knows that they left for China to stop Animo." Julie answered.

Herring that Ship bounced out of the door and took on his spaceship form "SHHHHHHIIIIIPPP!" and flew off.

"Now we're going to get a mountain of reports of UFO's in China." The white haired woman said

"At least he's out of our hair." Kevin and Julie said

"How does Gwen put up with that thing?" Chamcaster asked

"Why ask me?" Julie said.

Gwen was on the edge of the jungle and savanna; she has never felt so free. 'I was trapped when I was normal. How could I go back after knowing this? The sun and the wind on my body feels so wonderful. The sounds, the smells; they are so much clearer. Now that I know all this, I never want to go back. And I never want to wrap myself in all that cloth!' Then the cat-girl saw a Thompson's gazelle separated from its heard. 'What a stroke of luck for me.' The redhead thought as she crouched down and creeped slowly towards the unsuspecting animal. She pounced and latched on to the beast's throat with her mouth suffocating it.

"I love hunting." She said out loud before dragging her kill up a tree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and any vampires elves gorgons robots aliens or anything else out there, It's time for another Bwen story. You know, the idea I do not own Ben 10 GOD knows how much better the series would be if I did. I hope I do not get sued. I also don't own Spartans. Oh and FYI we are not flowing the cannon timeline completely. **

Running…

Running…

That's all poor Ben's been doing for the past hour.

Running…

Running in what he thinks is circles around the jungle; trying his best to find his love: his girlfriend: his Gwen.

Sniffing the area around him, he continued to look on for Gwen's scent, but finding it is a lot harder than he anticipated; it was like finding a needle in a haystack. He had had a run in with a leopard. Yet he persisted. Why?

Because he did it for Gwen.

'I can't believe I was so blind that I drove her away… Now that I think about it; she was actually happy being what she is before I said what I did. Not like a kid with a candy store more like when she's with me. I should never have said I'd change her back. If she wants to remain the way she is, I'm going to stand behind her decision all the way, but I gotta find her and apologize fir -'

He never finished that thought as a sudden mass rammed into his side; hard.

He never would have seen what came next. He suddenly changed from Wildmutt back to Ben. He rubbed his head and looked up, only to see the praying mantis from earlier look down upon him.

"You will PAY for WHAT YOU HAVE DONE to my FATHER."

Surprise overcame Ben as he looked at the mantis creature and realized what it said. "You're… father? Animo was your FATHER?"

"He ISSS my father, you FREAK." the creature replied.

"Look who's calling the kettle black…" Ben whispered, but not low enough. The mantis creature heard him and drove a bladed arm into the tree Ben was laying on, just missing his ear.

"At leassst I don't TRANSSSFORM consistently!"

The creature drove it's blade down onto Ben's shoulder, applying enough pressure for the poor hero to feel the blade dig into his shoulder, but not enough to actually cut through the cloth and flesh. "Choossse your final WORDSSS more WISSSELY, Ben TEN!" was it's rebuttal before it continued, "Asss for who I AM…" It hissed. "What good will it do the COW to know the NAME of the butcher if it'sss SSSTILL going to wind up asss SSSTEAK?"

But before the incest could rip into Ben's flesh a roar rang thou out the jungle. It did not sound like anything Ben has heard before. Out of nowhere a blur of orange and skin tone attacked the monster. Ben hared that roar again coming from the blur. It soundly stopped to reveal that it was Gwen.

"Stay away form my mate." She growled.

The mantis did not say anything he just lased out at Gwen. She was two fast for the beast now that she was a cat. However here claws were not effective agent it's thick shell. Suddenly the monster managed to swipe her with the back of its claw. The slammed backwards into a tree,

"GWEN!" 'That does it.'

Ben reached for the Omnitrix not caring who he became. The green light over tock him and he was now "Spider monkey!"

"Thattt will not Ssssave you." The monster said as he attacked Ben. The here was able to doge and escape the creature and run up a tree. 'Okay think Ben you're fighting this thing on your own. At least the train is in my favor he dos not seem too good at fighting in these thick trees. First thing I need to do I web up those claws.'

The hero moved from tree to tree until he was behind the creature. He lunched his spider weeps at the praying mantis. Before too long, the monster was tied up.

"Thisss will not hollled me for looong."

"I don't need it to." Ben said as he switched aliens, becoming "Big Chill!"

The humanoid moth turned intangible and phased into the insect's body freezing it soiled. He then turned back in to his human form. He ran to his love's side.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"I don't know."

'I have to get Gwen back to the ship to give her fist aide. I need he reached for the watch going for the alien that could get him back fastest. However the device had its own idea.

Ben shouted out "Jet Ray" but instead he was "I mean… Jade Fire." Jade fire was a Tamaranian which powerful alien he got when he met other heroes; it looked mostly like an orange skinned human. Ben did not use this form much because do to a problem scanning the DNA he turned into a female like the Alien he got it from. Unlike her he had brown hair and wore a black and white version of her outfit with a belt that had the Omnitrix symbol as its belt buckle. "Well at least she can fly." Ben picked up his girlfriend and held her bride stile. 'Okay happy thoughts, loving Gwen, smoothies, chilly fries, Sumo Slammers.' The hero stared to lift into the air. The hero carried his lover back to the ship to bandage her up. It was not long before they were back in the ship treating her wounds. They looked more serous then they were but he was still worried.

He was thinking back to that time at the lake. It was not just normal trip there they were there as the sun was setting. It was a warm summer evening they decided to swim in the au natural. It was a little wired at first. Gwen undressed behind a tree and it tock Ben's breath away when he saw her. She was simply beautiful the way the setting shone on her. Her skin was tanned, her body more toned then expected. But the best part was when she striated blushing that made her a real knockout.

"So… Ben" She said nervously "What do you think?"

The hero was speechless for a response. So the redhead walked up to him slowly. She placed a gentle kiss on the hero's lips. "Am I so beautiful you have no words left?"

"Yes" He managed to squeak out.

"Get ready I will be waiting." She said before walking back to the water side.

Ben quickly ducked behind a bush to 'change' and joined his girl friend. The air was warmer then expected. At first the just dipped there feet into the water, Afraid to catch them selves staring. But soon enough the hero went in fallowed soon by Gwen. The water was cool agent his skin. After about twenty minutes Gwen came up and hugged him from behind and kisses him. It was more electrifying then normal. He began to explore the soft flesh before him. Ben loved the felling but he did not want to… go all the way just yet.

The two were latter enjoying a picnic with some grilled turkey burgers Gwen loved them. They were relaxed enjoying the calm moment.

Playing coy the read head asked. "You don't bring me all the way here to have you're way with me?"

"It was you're idea to leave the suits at home." He quipped

"So you don't like what you see?"

"I'm trying my bet to not like it to much."

"Ohh is that so?" she said sating up "Well this sight is yours to behold. Drink it all in"

Gwen's body was perfect. Every tangling inch of it, lit in the setting sun. Cheeks rosy form the cool air. Well shaped breasts, Round firm backside. He was looking at a true thing of beauty.

Ben marched up and kissed her, solely and intently. He savored the flavor of his girlfriend. It was not long before Ben's hands were exploring new areas of Gwen's flesh.

"Ben." She moaned "I'm ready."

"Good thing I came prepared." He said breaking away from her and pulling a small squire shaped thing out of his jacket. "I brought this just in case."

"Good thinking."

The two embarrassed and…

Gwen was screaming "BEN …BEN….,BEN!"

"Were am I?" He asked being brought out of his memory, but he did not want to open his eyes yet he wanted to say in the past allele longer.

"We are in the jungle." Her hared Gwen's voice say. "Are you all right?"

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Gwen's fanged smile looking back at him. By now he had gotten use to the changes to Gwen's appearance.

"What's wrong you were asleep all day?"

"I was asleep? Sorry I was dreaming about that time at the lake."

"The first time, we made love?"

"Yes."

Gwen meant to give her lover a playful smack however she dug her claws into Ben by mistake. Ben whined in pain.

"Ben I'm so sorry." She said "Still getting used to this."

"You're not the only one." Ben said "Are you really happier this way?"

"I'm free this way. It's hard to describe but everything seems so much better." The cat girl said

"We can't stay in Africa forever, are you sure you'll feel this way when you get back home?" Ben asked concerned.

"Well it's not like you can turn me back right now anyway."

"That's a good point." Ben said with a sigh "at any rate the important thing is that I still love you."

"I love you two Ben. That's the one thing that hasn't changed. And it never will"

The two cousins shared a deep kiss for the first time in a while. Then felt when scratchy tongue against his is different but not unpleasant. The kiss grew more intense quickly as been started to explore the naked body before him.

Then broke the kiss quickly to say "we don't have any…"

"Right now I don't care." Is the redhead interrupted him.


End file.
